Attente
by Akebono mimichan
Summary: Arthur se rapproche de plus en plus d'Alfred ce qui n'est pas du goût d'un certain français.
1. Ce ne sont pas tes affaires

**Coucou !**

**Alors, voici une petite histoire juste comme ça. J'ai hésité à la publier, puis je me suis dit que c'était écrit et qu'il y avait une fin potable, alors pourquoi pas... J'aurais préféré développer plus en fait, et je n'ai pas arriver à caser tout ce que je voulais. Enfin, bref...**

**C'est une histoire en trois volets, donc vous aurez tout au bout de trois semaines (il faut que j'ai le temps d'écrire Au fil de l'eau, j'ai fini le chapitre 4). **

Arthur s'ennuyait. Il avait posé sa joue sur son poing en s'efforçant de ne pas perdre le fil des pourparlers de la réunion des membres de l'Union Européenne. Pourparlers étaient un bien grand mot. Pour une fois, Ludwig avait monopolisé l'attention de tout le monde en parlant des circonstances économiques actuelles de la zone euro.

N'étant pas concerné par les problèmes de ses voisins, il se laissait aller à la rêverie en toute tranquillité.

Ses pensées dérivèrent très facilement vers une nation outre-Atlantique dont les avances ne le laissaient pas indifférents.

Arthur avait été franchement étonné qu'Alfred lui déclare ses sentiments pour lui lors du dernier sommet mondial. A sa manière bien sûr. Il l'avait attrapé par le col de la chemise pour le traîner de force dehors jusqu'à un fast-food, il lui avait déclamé son amour dans un petit cube bleu situé dans le parc pour enfant. Le but d'Alfred avait sûrement été de profiter d'un moment de calme et d'intimité loin des autres nations pour lui avouer son penchant.

Seulement, ils avaient été suivis par le pire des empêcheurs de tourner en rond. Bien que Francis se soit fait aussi discret qu'à son habitude, Arthur avait tout de même ressenti sa présence non loin d'eux à cause de son aura perturbée.

Mis à part ce détail, non mais c'est vrai, cet imbécile de frog n'avait pas à se mêler de ses affaires privées, l'Américain s'était pas mal débrouillé pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était tout à fait sincère dans sa demande d'une relation plus approfondie. Arthur s'était senti mal à l'aise que son ancien protégé soit amoureux de lui à ce point. Et depuis, tout se mélangeait dans sa tête et dans son cœur. Il ne lui avait pas encore donné de réponse. Il avait beaucoup d'affection pour America puisqu'il s'était occupé de lui quand il était plus jeune. Il le considérait à présent comme un jeune homme même si l'image du petit garçon qu'il avait été ne le quittait pas. En tant que tuteur, il pensait qu'il était bien immoral de sortir avec son ancien protégé quel que fut les sentiments qu'on lui portait. Il aurait beaucoup de mal à aller au-delà de cette barrière érigée par sa conscience qui l'empêchait de savoir ce qu'il pouvait exactement ressentir. Et puis, il y avait l'autre…

Arthur soupira bruyamment ce qui attira beaucoup de regards courroucés de la part de ses homologues européens, il n'en avait cure.

« Sois un peu plus attentif, le rosbif », râla Francis en lui mettant un coup léger sur la tête.

Les sourcils épais d'Arthur se froncèrent dangereusement alors que ses yeux émeraude promettaient toutes sortes de représailles pour ce poing malvenu sur son crâne. Francis avait son habituel sourire insolent bien qu'Arthur puisse remarquer de la tristesse dans l'expression générale de son visage.

« Hé, mais est-ce que je t'embête quand tu roupilles en réunion, répondit-il avec hargne.

- Je ne roupille pas en réunion ! Tu avais les yeux dans les vagues, à qui pensais-tu, sale pervers ?

- La ferme, tous les deux », s'exclama Ludwig.

Arthur préféra se taire pour ne pas marcher sur un terrain glissant avec son amant occasionnel qui lui faisait une belle crise de jalousie. Il avait pourtant été assez clair avec Francis sur les limites de leur relation. Leurs coucheries n'étaient là que pour éteindre ce désir mal contenu qu'ils pouvaient avoir l'un pour l'autre. En aucun cas, il n'était question d'amour ou de fidélité. Et une fois qu'ils seraient casés avec quelqu'un d'autre, tout ceci n'aurait pu lieu d'être. Et ce serait bien proche de se réaliser si Arthur cédait aux avances d'Alfred.

Arthur regarda un instant Francis jouer avec son stylo. Ses cheveux blonds cachaient son visage, Francis les chassa un instant avec coquetterie en se sentant observé. D'un petit clin d'œil malicieux dans sa direction, il mit Arthur dans l'embarras, l'anglais détourna le visage quelques secondes avant de porter à nouveau son attention sur Francis. La nation française ne s'intéressait pas plus que lui aux propos de Ludwig bien qu'il soit plus concerné par les futures mesures économiques de l'Union Européenne. Il paraissait perturbé, il montrait des signes de nervosité évidente.

Arthur préféra ne pas s'en préoccuper, Francis réglait ses problèmes seuls, il n'avait pas à s'en mêler plus que de raison. Le français serait capable de ne lui en vouloir rien qu'au fait de se faire du souci pour lui.

La réunion s'éternisa. La majorité des nations piquaient du nez en tentant de garder leur sérieux, certains habitués roupillaient dans leur coin, bien avant qu'elle ne se termine. En gros, Ludwig les avait assommés de tout un tas de considérations plus ou moins importantes.

Arthur s'étira en sortant de son fauteuil, il lissa son costard sombre puis il prit la direction de la sortie sans se préoccuper de qui que ce soit. Francis lui emboîta malheureusement le pas.

Dès qu'ils furent plus ou moins seuls dans la rue qui menait à leur hôtel (oui, parce que Francis s'arrangeait toujours pour loger dans la chambre attenante à la sienne avec une porte de communication), il préféra mettre les choses au clair.

« Francis…

- Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je pense que ce serait mieux qu'on ne se voit pas pendant un moment. »

Le visage du français se renfrogna. Francis était sûrement mécontent d'avoir ses projets nocturnes chamboulés. Ce pouvait n'être que cela, rien d'autre.

« Ouais, j'ai compris. Tu as une touche avec America, et tu n'as pas envie de gâcher ta chance… »

Francis marqua une pause avant de rajouter méchamment.

« …De réaliser l'un de tes fantasmes pédérastes.

- C'est un adulte à présent, s'écria Arthur. Et je te ferais remarquer que je suis plus jeune que toi…

- A ce que je sache, je ne t'ai pas élevé. Là est toute la différence. Enfin si ça te branche de t'occuper encore de lui… Tu le connais, il va être insupportable… C'est sûrement un caprice de sa part.

- Francis, ce ne sont pas tes affaires !

- Je te donne mon avis pour t'éviter une déception amoureuse. »

Arthur n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus mais il y avait quelque chose qui clochait dans les propos de Francis. En règle générale, il encourageait les élans du cœur plutôt que de les freiner. C'était certainement parce que ses intérêts personnels étaient en jeu.

« Trouve-toi quelqu'un de bien, Francis, qui t'aimera vraiment. C'est tout ce que je te souhaite. »

Arthur vit qu'il avait mis Francis mal à l'aise, il n'insista pas plus que cela.

Ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit sur le pas de leur chambre avant de s'effondrer sur leurs lits respectifs.

Il n'y avait qu'un mur physiquement entre eux, malheureusement il y avait un énorme fossé de non-dits et de dénis également.


	2. Je te cherchais partout

**Alors, je publie plus tôt la suite parce qu'une américaine me l'a demandé. Et je ne peux pas résister quand on me le demande gentiment et que mon texte est bel et bien terminé. Le dernier chapitre sera pour vendredi.**

**Et demain, vous aurez la suite d'Au paradis et en enfer comme d'habitude. J'ai un peu arrêté les drabbles mais je vais les reprendre dès que j'aurais fini une longue fanfiction que je ne vais pas tarder à publier (deux chapitres, et c'est déjà un monstre...).**

Arthur passait un agréable moment avec Alfred. Il avait décidé de se rapprocher de lui pour y voir plus clair sur ses sentiments. Ils étaient assis sur un banc, et ils discutaient simplement de leurs passe-temps respectifs.

Alfred pouvait être très lourd par moment mais il rattrapait la donne avec cette candeur qui le caractérisait. Pour l'instant, il le draguait très ouvertement en faisant des sous-entendus maladroits dès qu'il le pouvait.

L'anglais n'aimait pas la comparaison qu'il faisait constamment entre Alfred et Francis. Il était bien plus agréable de recevoir les attentions du français. Francis était beaucoup plus subtil que cet idiot américain. Cette naïveté avait pourtant pour avantage d'être bien plus plaisante et reposante que des simagrées tortueuses.

« America, qu'est-ce qui te prends tout à coup de t'intéresser à moi de cette façon, demanda Arthur.

- Ah, s'exclama America en passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux en un geste nerveux, c'est que… Enfin… Je veux dire… Je t'ai toujours beaucoup aimé, j'ai voulu prendre mes distances avec mon Indépendance, et j'ai préféré attendre d'être sûr de ce que je voulais. Ce n'est pas évident, tu m'as élevé… Et j'avais peur d'un rejet à cause de cela… Je me disais aussi que ce n'était pas normal…

- Je me pose les mêmes questions. Ça ne me semble pas naturel…

- Tu n'as qu'à le dire si tu ne veux pas ! Ne me fait pas espérer !

- Je préfère être sûr de ce que je veux également. J'ai beaucoup d'affection pour toi mais je ne suis pas certain que ce soit cette sorte d'amour que tu attends de moi.

- Oh, je vois… »

Alfred regarda ses pieds en se mordillant les lèvres, il était bien mignon. Arthur l'embrassa sur la joue, et il s'amusa de le voir rougir. Avec le temps, les gestes plus licencieux viendraient beaucoup plus facilement. Arthur s'étonnait de ne pas ressentir de désir pour l'instant ce qui l'aurait plus facilement précipité dans les bras d'Alfred. Même sa main sur sa cuisse lui semblait déplacée, et il n'appréciait pas cette sensation de gêne.

Ils se promenèrent une bonne partie de la matinée dans le parc jusqu'à ce que Francis ne les interrompe en courant à toute vitesse vers eux.

« Réunion d'urgence, les prix ont encore augmenté… Et il faut faire quelque chose…

- Le héros va sauver la situation !

- Oui, oui, America, vas-y ! Sauve-nous ! »

La jeune nation se mit à détaler vers le centre de réunion mondial en n'attendant pas les deux autres. Francis reprenait doucement son souffle alors qu'Arthur restait à ses côtés pour se réjouir de son manque d'endurance.

« Alors, comme ça, on me cherche partout ?

- J'ai fait une grande partie des rues, je ne savais pas où tu étais, tu ne répondais pas au téléphone. Et America, non plus !

- Tu savais qu'on était ensemble.

- Ouais, magnifique rencard… C'était marrant de nourrir les canards du bassin principal ?

- Tout le monde n'a pas autant de goût que toi, et ce n'est pas le plus important.

- Oui, c'est sûr. »

Francis avait parlé avec de la rancune dans sa voix. Comme si… Enfin, ce n'était pas important, ça concernait cette fichue grenouille. Arthur lui tapa le dos ce qui le fit tousser avant de partir à son tour vers le lieu de la réunion.

Francis ne tarda pas à le rejoindre au petit trot. Arthur n'appréciait pas la tension qui se créait entre eux au fur et à mesure de leurs pas. Un mot de trop, et ils allaient se battre comme des chiffonniers pour l'évacuer.

La main de Francis toucha la sienne, une décharge électrique traversa son bras le rendant toute chose. Arthur avait l'impression que Francis avait voulu la prendre mais s'était ravisé au dernier moment. L'anglais ne supportait pas de ressentir si facilement de l'attirance pour son rival alors qu'il lui était bien ardu de désirer une personne qu'il aimait vraiment. Il frotta ses doigts comme s'ils avaient été brûlés. Francis se retourna pour le regarder furtivement. Arthur ferma son visage exprimant ainsi son mécontentement ce qui tracassa le français. Il détestait être ainsi prisonnier de ses envies dérangeantes.

Le reste du trajet se fit dans un silence lourd.

Chacun ruminait dans son coin à cause de l'alchimie de leurs corps ne préférant pas amorcer une conversation mouvementée avec l'autre.

Ils arrivèrent à la réunion bien évidemment en retard. Et comme d'habitude, ils passèrent leur frustration l'un sur l'autre sur des sujets politiques. Ne voulant ou ne pouvant pas régler leur problème sur l'oreiller, ils furent plus virulents que d'habitude ce qui choqua les autres participants qui ne les avaient pas vu ainsi depuis quelques années.


	3. Tais-toi, je retrouve la route

**Voilà, et Attente a une fin que je n'aime pas trop mais elle est là.**

A la fin de la réunion, Arthur se sentait vidé d'avoir autant argumenté de manière virulente avec Francis. Ils s'étaient opposés l'un à l'autre à la moindre occasion, et ce de façon tellement passionnée que les autres participants n'avaient pas eu la bonté d'âme de les séparer. Les négociations s'étaient poursuivies sans se préoccuper des deux vieilles nations qui se cherchaient des noises au moindre point de détail soulevé. Ils en étaient même venus au poing à un moment. Ludwig avait crié un bon coup pour leur demander un minimum de tenue. Et Alfred en avait même rajouté une couche pour les faire se tenir tranquille. Deux minutes de calme, et c'était reparti.

Arthur soupira bruyamment de soulagement quand Francis décida de se faire enfin la malle après toutes sortes de salutations et de minauderies exaspérantes.

Inquiet d'autant de grabuge entre les anciens ennemis, Alfred vint le trouver immédiatement après le départ du français.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, demanda l'américain. Il se passe quelque chose avec la France ? Qu'est-ce que… »

L'anglais ne savait pas comment faire comprendre à Alfred la situation, il ne voulait pas qu'il sache la teneur de la relation qu'il entretenait avec Francis.

« On s'est disputé sur le chemin sur un sujet sérieux… Il m'en veut. Et quand il me cherche, je réponds, c'est tout… Rien de grave.

- La dernière fois que je vous ai vu ainsi, c'était avant l'entente cordiale. Tu n'as pas l'intention de…

- Quoi ? Non, je ne veux pas briser cette alliance, grogna Arthur vexé qu'on pense de suite à une déclaration de guerre pour une broutille pareille. Et Francis, non plus.

- Tu avais dit sujet sérieux alors…

- Et j'ai dit que ce n'était rien de grave, fais-moi confiance. On se voit plus tard, j'ai énormément de choses à régler avec mon gouvernement… Enfin, toi aussi... »

Rassuré, Alfred lui fit signe avec son pouce que tout était ok. Arthur secoua la tête, amusé par autant de désinvolture, puis il rassembla ses affaires en louvoyant parfois son regard vers son homologue américain près de lui. Il serait peut-être temps d'arrêter de le voir comme un enfant crédule pleins de caprices irréalisables et de le considérer comme un adulte responsable avec des aspirations réalistes.

De bonne humeur depuis la fuite du responsable de tous ses soucis, Arthur glissa un petit mot dans la veste d'aviateur d'Alfred discrètement. Il vit au regard que lui lança l'américain qu'il s'en était aperçu. On ne touchait pas à ses affaires comme ça depuis quelques temps.

La nation anglaise franchit la porte de la salle de réunion avec légèreté pour se diriger tranquillement vers la sortie du bâtiment.

En apercevant son détestable rival se faire embarquer par les deux autres membres du bad friends trio dans un couloir adjacent, il hésita un petit moment à se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas. Francis allait sûrement se confier aux deux autres nations insistantes et enquiquineuses, et il pourrait en savoir plus sur les tracas de son rival le concernant en se faisant discret.

Il se posta en bout de couloir avec un miroir pour les observer et pour les entendre. Antonio et Gilbert parlaient tout de même assez fort, et ils étaient vraiment lourds pour des amis.

« Allez, il se passe quoi avec Angleterre ?

- Dis au awesome moi pourquoi vous vous êtes frités sur la gueule ? Plus jamais vu ça depuis des lustres. En plus, c'est toi qui as lancé les offensives ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Francis tirait une tronche mémorable, et il ne disait rien.

« Grand frère, tu ferais mieux de nous le dire, débuta Antonio en faisant signe à Gilbert de se taire. On a vraiment eu peur que tu dépasses les bornes avec Arthur. On se fait vraiment du souci…

- On s'est disputé, c'est tout. Pas de quoi faire un drame. »

La nation française avait fermé les yeux, et sa voix semblait douloureuse. Très attentif au malaise de son rival, Arthur se mordit les lèvres sous la curiosité qui le prenait.

« Ne dis pas que c'est rien. Quand tu râles après lui, je suis beaucoup plus rassuré. Quand tu ne veux pas en parler, c'est que ça ne va pas du tout. Dis-nous tout, vas-y déverse ton venin…

- Je…

- Et si tu mens, je le saurais, l'avertit immédiatement Antonio. Il vaut mieux que tu m'en parles, plutôt que tu te disputes de manière beaucoup trop sérieuse avec Arthur. Je suis certain que tu vas être encore plus désagréable la prochaine fois que vous vous croiserez.

- Je suis jaloux, il voit quelqu'un d'autre, avoua Francis en détournant le visage comme s'il était outré. Ça devait finir par arriver… »

Arthur se sentit coupable pour il ne savait quelle raison. Il avait été clair avec Francis sur les limites de ce qu'ils faisaient ensemble. Ce n'était en rien affectueux, c'était juste pour calmer cette tension permanente entre eux. Et c'était arrivé naturellement, un baiser échangé et tout avait basculé du jour au lendemain. Non, il ne s'était pas laissé faire parce qu'il était amoureux de Francis, il l'avait fait simplement par envie, et il avait bien expliqué à Francis qu'il ne s'agissait que de cela. Rien de plus. Pour le Royaume-Uni, s'enticher de France était impossible à envisager.

« Et c'est du sérieux, demanda Gilbert ce qui fit sortir Arthur de sa torpeur.

- Je ne peux pas rivaliser, répondit Francis. Arthur l'a toujours beaucoup trop aimé à mon goût.

- America, c'est sûr que tu es un moins bon parti, plaisanta Gilbert qui se prit un coup de coude de la part d'Antonio. Quoi, tu n'as rien à dire, avec ton petit Romano !

- Bon, maintenant que vous savez tout, laissez-moi partir…

- … Et déprimer dans ton coin, pas question. Francis, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, il faut que tu tournes la page…

- Gilbert, ce ne sont pas des choses à dire maintenant, s'indigna Antonio.

- Francis, je suis ton awesome meilleur ami… Non, Antonio, toi, tu es son petit frère, ne me pique pas mon génialissime rôle qui roxe à mort ! Tu as entendu ton cher Arthur pendant des siècles, et s'il ne percute toujours pas que tu l'aimes alors que vous vous voyez régulièrement, c'est qu'il n'est pas amoureux de toi. Arrête de te faire du mal, bon sang ! »

Le souffle régulier d'Arthur se coupa alors qu'il réalisait tout le mal qu'il faisait inconsciemment à Francis. Cet idiot n'avait qu'à être capable de lui dire en face ce qu'il ressentait.

« Alors là, tu as été génialissime, ironisa Antonio alors que Francis boudait avec des larmes aux coins des yeux.

- Trouve-toi quelqu'un d'autre, n'importe qui mais quelqu'un d'autre… Cet imbécile de rosbif ne t'aimera jamais !

- Gilbert, n'enfonce pas le clou !

- C'est pour son bien ! Il faut que le pays de l'amour arrête de se faire des illusions. Toi, et tes idées romantiques, ça te pourrit la vie, continua le prussien en s'adressant au français. »

Francis semblait complètement perdu ainsi que vraiment très mal à l'aise. Il n'osait rien dire, il tournait fréquemment la tête vers Antonio pour chercher du soutien, il avait l'air malheureux. Cette situation fendait le cœur d'Arthur.

« Bon, Francis, tu ferais mieux d'y réfléchir au calme, lui conseilla Antonio avant de se faire couper la parole par Gilbert.

- Non, tu ne réfléchis pas. Tu coupes les ponts avec Arthur, et tu en termines une bonne fois pour toute avec cet amour à sens unique…

- Laissez-le tranquille », intervint Arthur qui en avait assez qu'on dicte la conduite amoureuse de son rival.

Francis était le pays de l'amour, on ne lui disait pas que faire dans pareil cas. C'était tout son charme d'aimer avec autant de force même si c'était désespérément.

Francis pâlit en l'apercevant à une vitesse assez impressionnante.

Prenant les choses en main, Arthur vira les deux meilleurs amis et il entraîna son amant occasionnel avec lui.

L'anglais ne dit rien tout le long du trajet qu'il empruntait en tirant le français par la manche jusqu'à l'hôtel. Francis, à moitié amusé et à moitié angoissé, le suivait docilement. Arthur avait besoin de faire le point. Il ne voulait pas lâcher Francis parce qu'il avait peur qu'il suive les conseils de Gilbert. Il s'était toujours refusé la France à cause de leur histoire mouvementée, il n'avait jamais seulement envisagé d'avoir Francis pour compagnon malgré ses qualités. Le français n'avait pas que des défauts horripilants heureusement. Il pouvait être quelqu'un de vraiment agréable avec sa joie et sa bonne humeur, il avait de l'humour ainsi que de l'espièglerie, il pouvait être posé et responsable en absence d'Arthur quand les sujets devenaient graves. Sa mauvaise habitude de venir titiller tout le monde insupportait Arthur tout comme son rire et certaines de ses moqueries.

Arthur retourna sur ses pas en s'apercevant qu'il s'était trompé de ruelle à force de tergiverser ce qui fit rire le français.

« Tu vas me trimballer encore longtemps ? Je ne suis pas une valise… Quoi que tu me mettes des menottes pour te garder près de toi, ce serait pareil, enchaîna Francis avec bonheur. Et ça ne me dérangerait pas du tout…

- Tais-toi, j'essaie de retrouver la route.

- Si tu me demandais mon humble avis, mais ça t'écorcherais la bouche, je dirais que nous devrions prendre la rue que nous avons dépassé depuis dix bonnes minutes. En plus, il y avait l'hôtel, c'était immanquable… Tu es trop mignon… »

Arthur grogna au mot mignon, il était le Royaume-Uni, en aucun cas, il était mignon.

Il écouta pour une fois Francis parce qu'il n'avait pas envie d'être vu partout dans le quartier avec lui. Il entra dans l'hôtel à toute vitesse, il prit les clefs de sa chambre à la réception, il monta à celle-ci par les escaliers parce qu'il ne fallait jamais prendre un ascenseur seul avec Francis (les escaliers non plus quand il était en grande forme), il s'enferma à l'intérieur avec le français, il se posa sur le lit et il prit Francis entre ses bras et entre ses jambes.

Arthur posa son menton sur l'épaule de Francis pour réfléchir intelligemment. Il ne voulait surtout pas lâcher son amant sans avoir de certitude sur ce qu'il ressentait vraiment.

Il n'avait aucun mal à le désirer même en ce moment même. Le français était tout contre lui, sa présence le rassurait, son odeur lui était familière, les formes de son corps également.

« Arthur, je ne sais pas ce que tu comptes faire…

- Chut, tais-toi pour une fois.

- Tu as tout entendu, je le sais. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point c'est difficile pour moi d'attendre dans le silence. Tu me fais espérer alors que je croyais que tout était fini pour de bon ! Dis quelque chose ! »

Francis retint un sanglot étouffé, Arthur se sentit vraiment très mal. Le geste d'affection vint naturellement, il resserra sa prise sur Francis pour le réconforter. Il ne réfléchit pas, il suivit son envie tout simplement, il l'embrassa sur la tempe. Puis vint un baiser qui le chamboula.

Tout lui sembla ainsi plus clair dans sa tête.

Alfred était l'enfant qu'il avait élevé, peu importe qu'ils soient des représentants immortels, il serait toujours dans son cœur son fils.

Quant à Francis, il voulait partager avec lui plus que des simples nuits de temps à autre. Il avait toujours cru que ce serait impossible entre eux mais il avait bien envie de tenter leur chance.

C'était aussi simple.

« Tu restes pour dîner, demanda Arthur.

- Seulement si c'est moi qui fais la cuisine, décréta Francis.

- Et tu resteras jusqu'à demain matin.

- Si c'est moi qui fais le petit déjeuner…

- Bien sûr, bien sûr, grenouille stupide. Je veux bien sortir pour de vrai avec toi.

- Et America ?

- Il comprendra que je te préfère dans mon lit.

- Ah, si c'est que pour coucher…

- Je l'aime beaucoup, mais comme un fils. Toi, c'est pas pareil, lui avoua Arthur en se collant contre lui.

- Heureux de te l'entendre dire. Il faut que je t'arrache les vers du nez pour que tu me dises des mots d'amours ou des paroles romantiques.

- Ne m'en demande pas trop pour l'instant. Je te rappelle qu'on ne s'est pas vraiment aimé pendant des siècles…

- De ton côté, sûrement. Tu es vraiment un cœur de pierre, je n'attends pas grand-chose juste un…

- I love you.

- En français, ce serait mieux mais je me contenterais de tes jolis mots anglais.

- Ce serait plus simple avec Alfred, dit Arthur pour taquiner Francis.

- J'arrête avec mes réclamations », s'exclama derechef le français ce qui fit rire Arthur.

Ils passèrent une agréable soirée à discuter autour d'un bon petit plat, ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre pour se réveiller ensemble pour la première fois. Lors du meeting, les autres nations furent étonnées qu'ils aient réglés leurs différends en une nuit.

Arthur n'apprécia pas d'être interrogé voire menacé par les deux meilleurs amis du français, il eut ensuite beaucoup de mal à expliquer la situation à America. Il fut heureux de ne pas s'être engagé avec Alfred quand il s'aperçut de la vitesse à laquelle il abandonna sa cour.

A la fin de cette journée tumultueuse, Arthur fut heureux de retrouver Francis qui l'attendait patiemment comme il l'avait toujours fait à son insu.


End file.
